Kenichi Matsuyama
Perfil * Nombre: 松山ケンイチ/ Matsuyama Kenichi * Profesión: Actor * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Aomori, Japón * Estatura: 180cm * Signo zodiacal: '''Piscis * '''Tipo de sangre: B * Familia: Esposa Koyuki Ueto (actriz) y tres hijos. * Agencia: Empire Entertainment Dramas * Miyamoto kara Kimi e (TV Tokyo, 2018) * A LIFE (TBS / 2017) * Futagashira 2 (WOWOW / 2016) * Dokonjo Gaeru (NTV, 2015) * Futagashira (WOWOW, 2015) * Taira no Kiyomori (NHK, 2012) * Americans Japanese- Americans (TBS, 2010) * Zeni Geba (2009) * Do We Play to be Boyfriends? (SBS, 2008) * Sexy Voice and Robo (NTV, 2007) * Machiben (NHK, 2006) * 1 Litre of Tears (SBS, 2005) * Be-Bop-Highschool 2 (TBS, 2005) * División 1 - Kareshi Sensei (Fuji TV, 2005) * Be-Bop-Highschool (TBS, 2004) * Gokusen Especial (NTV, 2003) * Gokusen (NTV, 2002) Películas * Yurigokoro (2017) * Sekigahara (2017) * Death Note: Light Up The New World (2016) * Satoshi no Seishun (2016) * Ikari (2016) * Chinyuki (2016) * No Yona Mono No Yona Mono (2015) * Ten no Chasuke (2015) * Ieji (2014) * Haru wo Seotte (2014) * Kiyosu Kaigi (2013) * Train Brain Express (2012) * Usagi Drop (2011) * My Back Page (2011) * Gantz Perfect Answer (2011) * Gantz (2011) * Tokio Blues (2010) * Nakushita Kioku (2010) * Kamui Gaiden (2009) * Kaiji: The Ultimate Gambler (2009) * Detroit Metal City (2008) * Death Note: L Change the World (2008) * Don't Laugh at My Romance (2008) * Southbound (2007) * Tsubaki Sanjuro (2007) * Dolphin Blue Fuji, Mou Ichido Sora He (2007) * Genghis Khan: To the Ends of the Earth and Sea (2007) * Child Prodigy (2007) * Yume Juu Ya (2007) * Oyayubi Sagashi (2007) * Shindo (2007) * Death Note: The Last Name (2006) * Death Note: Dead or Alive (2006) * YAMATO (2005) * Kasutamu-meido 10.30 (2005) * Furyo Shonen no Yume (2005) * NANA (2005) * Linda Linda Linda (2005) * Winning Pass (2004) * Taste of Brown (2004) * Shibuya Ghost Story 2 (2004) * KAMACHI (2004) Curiosidades * Debut: 2002 * Kenichi ha reconocido su relación con Koyuki Ueto, en la conferencia de prensa de su nueva película Nakushita Kioku cuando los reporteros le preguntaron si Matsuyama había besado antes a Koyuki , y si su relación era fluida, respondió «sí» a ambas preguntas. Luego se inclinó ante la multitud de reporteros antes de abandonar el escenario. * Se confirmó en abril del 2012 que contrajo matrimonio con la actriz Koyuki Ueto, no mencionaron nada de su matrimonio a causa de las tragedias sucedidas en Japón (terremoto y tsunami). * Se hizo muy amigo del actor Haikei Yakusoku, con el que protagonizó la primera y segunda parte de la película Gantz . * El 5 de enero del 2012 nació su primer hijo. * El 10 de enero de 2013 nació su primer hija * El 8 de julio de 2015 nació su tercer hijo Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1985 Categoría:Empire Entertainment